


Make Me Fall (Zero, Zero, Zero)

by chennieforyourthoughts



Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cyborgs, M/M, Reaper Chae Hyungwon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennieforyourthoughts/pseuds/chennieforyourthoughts
Summary: The X's revolution starts with them getting a Reaper on the inside. The problem with that?Hyungwon doesn't remember it.





	Make Me Fall (Zero, Zero, Zero)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Monsta X's _The Code,_ and (update!! after a million years, amazingly) _The Connect,_ plus Stray Kids's _I Am NOT_.  
>  "Major Character Death" tag is only for vague memories of Jooheon's death (which is reversed), so don't worry.
> 
> Hello all, I'm not sure how long this will end up being or on what day it will update, but I'll update both of those as soon as I can. ♥
> 
> [(Fanfic Disclaimer + More ♥)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chen_CHING/profile)

 

What H-1051415 remembered was their voices.

When his job was done and he fell back into blackness, wires twisted around him and under his skin, their voices talked to him.

They spoke, but he never spoke back.

They had never heard him speak, even as he appeared after one too many failed tries, even as he stepped up to them and their eyes widened and they knew they were done, even as they too fell into blackness.

Not a word.

It was easier that way.

Eventually, he would be pulled from the blackness, a new mission given to him, information dancing before his eyes, and the thrill of the chase would stream through his body as he disappeared into the void in search of the coordinates and time given him.

They were always there.

His targets wouldn’t notice him for a few more tries, and kept turning back the time until they reached just the right combination to achieve what they wanted.

He would appear once they had the right one, standing in the rain with an umbrella or on the road next to them or in a distant alleyway, but no matter the location always in black.

The nanotechnology imbedded in his throat kept him silent, no matter how much he wanted to scream.

He remembered all their voices. The soft, loving one which cried for the boy who was like honey; the powerful one which swallowed its pride and pleaded _please, spare my love;_ the bright one which was so subdued, so beaten down but still refused to give in; the deep one which said nothing to H-1051415 but turned to the boy next to him and leaned in and went _Be brave, Minnie,_ before H-1051415 took him.

There was one voice he hadn’t heard yet from his jobs this week, and right before he was pulled from the darkness he was kept in he heard it for the first time.

 _Chae Hyungwon,_ it said, and nothing more, as H-1 opened his eyes.

FIVE TIME TRAVELERS FACE EXECUTION, the news headlines projected on buildings read as H-1 prepared for his latest trip. AUTHORITIES CLOSING IN ON THE SIXTH. He smiled at that, a mere quirk of the lips as fleeting as the emotion which accompanied it. _Authorities,_ he thought as he finished focusing himself on where he had to go and the ground swept out from under his feet.

The so-called WONHO was exactly where H-1 thought: in the showers near where he and SHOWNU had been training. When H-1 appeared, he was not sure what gave him away but the man went perfectly still.

“Alright,” he said, turning towards the intruder. “You have me, Reaper.”

And H-1 was blinded before he could wrap a hand around WONHO’s shoulder, but it was different than the usual.

Everything was white.

“Take me home,” WONHO demanded as soon as H-1 came to. “I want to see my friends, Hyungwon.”

The man was crouched low over the Reaper, keeping his head propped out of the water. When he raised it, WONHO didn’t remove his hand. “I didn’t know if you could drown,” he said, and H-1 raised an eyebrow. “You know what, fine!”

Water from the showers gushed into his open mouth as WONHO yanked his hand out from under H-1’s head, and warning messages flashed in front of his eyes.

This time, everything went black.

 

“I can’t believe you almost killed him, Hoseok!”

“I didn’t know he could die!”

“What the hell man, he’s human!”

“No, he’s a Reaper!”

“That means he was human! He’s part human!”

H-1’s circuits rebooted, and he felt as the mechanical parts of himself came back to life. His eyes were open before his optics had calibrated, so for a disorienting second his displays were gone. “Oh, look, he’s back with us!”

It was one of his jobs from earlier in the week, a blonde who had gotten himself into a rather harsh car crash. _He’s the one with the honey voice,_ H-1’s memory banks reminded him. “I’m sorry for accidentally almost murdering you,” the newest voice told him, and H-1 began to ask where he was—

— And no sound came out.

“Oh,” murmured the chestnut friend of car crash, kneeling to inspect H-1’s neck. “Looks like they put a chip in you,” he noted, seeing the faint circuit lines spanning the stretch of skin.

H-1 raised an arm, and the man watched it carefully. “Okay, more than a chip,” he realized, recognizing the fluid motion of the latest edition of government hydraulics.

“Well, it’s good we’ve got our Kihyunnie with us then,” WONHO said, and although H-1’s memory banks had been silent on the names of the others they remembered his. “Isn’t it, Hyungwon?”

There was a flash and Hyungwon was arching off the ground in silent screams, white-hot pain radiating from the central unit imbedded in his chest. “Oh, oh shit!” Deep voice and loud voice were scrambling away from the scene, eyes wide and frightened. It wasn’t actually bad Hyungwon’s voice wasn’t working, because nice honey-boy was doing enough shrieking for the both of them.

“OH MY GOD HOSEOK YOU HAVE TO STOP HURTING HIM YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HIM ONE OF THESE TIMES!”

“Everyone be quiet!” There was powerful voice, and he leaned over to run a comforting hand through Hyungwon’s hair. “Hey, listen to me. You’re alright. You’re being very brave, and it’ll end soon.” As the shocks faded, Hyungwon felt himself dragging in deep, rasping breaths. “Good, just breathe for now.”

 _I’ll do that,_ he thought, for it was nice to listen to the voice and be able to do what it told him to.

“Hey, are you okay?” It was WONHO again after a while, and Hyungwon noted with a start how red his eyes had become. He hesitated for a second before nodding, waiting for the shock to come.

It didn’t, and he exhaled heavily.

Hyungwon raised a progressively-steadying hand to point at KIHYUN’S– no, “Kihyunnie”’s— wrists, and the man quickly realized what he meant. “Oh, the handcuffs! When you got here, Hoseok asked you to let us go and you did. But you weren’t really there, it was like you were …. white noise.”

At that description, Hyungwon shuddered. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he was _positive_ it wasn’t anything good.

“Will you let me work on you?” Kihyun asked, and Hyungwon did his best to make himself look confused. Not everything was cooperating yet, and it had been a while since he had had to act so human. “You’re lying down now, so I can access your circuits better. I think I know what I have to do now.”

“You think, Kihyun, or you know?”

“He knows, Minhyuk.”

Hyungwon debated for a second, scanning the strange group of men, before nodding and baring his neck to them.

 

x x x x x x x

 

ALERT: REAPER H-1051415 STOLEN. PUBLIC INSTRUCTED TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE REAPER IN THE PICTURE BELOW.

This time, it was Hyungwon’s face plastered underneath the headlines when he turned WONHO in. He’d put the five back in their cuffs and told them he’d be back, that he wouldn’t leave them to face their execution. He’d left them with wide smiles and a glitching security camera and a handsome man under his hands.

As one of the agents took Hoseok from him and led Hyungwon towards the lab area, Hyungwon could have sworn he heard Hoseok whistle a message to him.

And as he settled down and a tech plugged the dozens of wires in under his skin and he fell into blackness, Chae Hyungwon the Reaper replayed the message in his head and his processor and brain worked simultaneously to unlock its secrets.

The headlines switched, H-1051415 having been recovered, and Lee Jooheon and Lim Changkyun watched Hyungwon’s face fall from the buildings outside their barred window.


End file.
